I just came to say goodbye
by thecoldforest
Summary: Yui Tanaka is an unremarkable young woman that doesn't mind living life unnoticed. In fact, she kinda enjoys it. When her best friend invites her over for dinner, she immediately accepts, thinking nothing of it, not even when Shouta, her best friend's son, is no where in sight. It was a mostly normal day. Nothing wrong. Not until his name was mentioned. Bad summary, sorry.


**(A/N)**

**Hi there, welcome to chapter one! This is my first and, probably, last Death Note fanfiction that I suddenly felt inspired to write about a month ago. Should I be doing this? No. Really, the last thing I need is another fanfic to take care of, but...its L. I just couldn't resist.**

**Lets see...this takes place four years before the actual story line in the manga, as it is mentioned. There will be a few spoilers, some OOCness, and character death at the end. This is also an OC fic, just to warn you.**

**I don't own Death Note or any of it's characters. Just my OCs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

June 12, 2000

No one paid much attention to the woman standing on her apartment balcony as the rain fell. Standing three stories above the heads of those on the ground, most did not even notice her presence. She didn't mind. She didn't want to be noticed. She paid the rent on her apartment (which was smaller in space than she thought it would be when it was compared to the large sum she paid to stay there) and lived with little possessions to call her own so she wouldn't be noticed. She kept a common job for one who didn't never finished high school. Her clothes weren't the the worst, but they weren't top of the line. She kept a pet goldfish, which was still alive, much to her surprise, after two years.

For three years, Yui Tanaka, a name she had given to herself, had lived this meager life style when she could, financially and by birth right, have so much more. A large estate to the north was her's to claim, as well as the thirty billion yen inheritance left for her by her grandfather, who passed on when she twelve (she never, personally, met the man during his life. She was told he never knew she existed until shortly before he died). It was a mystery to anyone who knew of this fact as to why she chose this way of life.

Standing on her balcony, barefoot and dressed in her pajamas, her long hair woven down her back in a long black braid, the twenty year old watched the rain fall and smiled. Summer had finally come. Soon, the hydrangeas would be in bloom. Oh, how she loved those flowers, especially the blue ones. Blue was her favorite color.

Look at her, living a lowly life, thinking about flowers that had yet to bloom. She can't be content.

Yet, if Yui heard someone make a remark on her situation, she would smile and say, simply, that she was, indeed, content. She like her clothes and her apartment, her job and her goldfish. And, with that smile, you would instantly have no room to say anything against that.

Four years from now, not far from where she stood, a high school student named Light Yagami would find a notebook called the Death Note. Four years from now, the teen would use the Death Note to become the famous killer named Kira. Four years from now, a man known only as L would investigate the Kira case. Four years from now, L would lose his life in the process.

But Yui did not know this. The woman did not have the ability to see into the future. If she did, she would surely do what she could to change it, if such a thing was possible. She did not know her fate as her phone rang inside her apartment or when she sighed and left the rain to go answer it. She did not know where the future would take her as she answered the phone, overjoyed to find it was her best friend, Shizune, on the other line.

"Hello, Shizume!"

Yui, to be perfectly honest, was completely oblivious to the unnaturally monotonous voice of the elder woman, who was usually cheerful. It was one of the reasons the two got along so well. The two chatted for some time and, even though the conversation was mostly one-sided, Yui enjoyed it quite a bit. And, when Shizume proposed a get together, Yui instantly accepted, agreeing to meet Shizume at her house later that night. She didn't think about her future. Why would she? Going to Shizume's house, playing with her four-year old son, Shouta, eating great food, made her feel like she was going to her second home.

She didn't think that this might be that last time she would ever see Shizune or Shouta. The thought never once crossed her mind.

* * *

Heart heavy, Shizune Suzuki slowly placed the phone back onto its receiver some time after her best friend, Yui, had already hung up. The twenty five year old heard the excitement that filled the younger woman's voice when Shizune offered to feed her that night.

_"Can I play with Shouta, too?" _

_"Yes."_

_"I'll help with the dishes, too, okay?"_

_"Alright."_

Drawing in a shaky breath, Shizune closed her eyes as the guilt that she had buried inside herself threatened to unearth itself. Surely, if Yui knew of her situation, she would understand. Her friend would forgive her. It was a trait of hers, annoying at times, but Shizune knew for a fact that, because of that trait, Yui wouldn't blame her. It was for Shouta, after all.

_Oh, Shouta._

The thought of her son brought a sob up from her chest but she swallowed it back down. She had to be strong for her son. Little Shouta, always smiling, and the only thing she had left of her late husband. So young she was, to be a widow, and raising a child all by herself. A child who was probably alone and scared, wondering why strange people came to pick him up from daycare instead of mommy. He was probably crying right now. Oh, her baby, her baby...

No. Shizune stopped that train of thoughts in its tracks, feeling pressure build up between her eyes. She would not cry. She would not cry. She could not cry. She would get her son back.

Even if it cost her her best friend.

No. No, no, no. That was not the case. Opening her eyes, Shizune moved out of the room to the small desk in another and pulled out and envelope. She didn't know what relationship Yui had with such a man but she had found him, obviously despite his best efforts to remain hidden. She watched him, reported whatever movement on him she could track, because it was her job. She didn't know why her company was interested in him either. But, If he was as good as she guessed, because he had to be if the higher ups wanted him watched, then he would help. He would have to.

Lowering her head, Shizune brought the envelope to her forehead. She prayed to whatever gods there might be that that man would help. Everything would be okay then, if only he would help her. Help Yui.

_Please, please, please..._

Straightening her shoulders, Shizune folded the envelope in half and slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans. In that same pocket, she felt the small packet she had been given by one of the higher up's secretary's press against her behind. For the time being, she would ignore it. She'd go along with her day as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

"Shizune!" Yui called out, letting herself into the said woman's house without even bothering to knock. Several hours had passed since their conversation and the young woman had a hard time sitting still. She had paced, cleaned, even gone to the store to by fish food and a small toy for Shouta, not that he needed any more, seeing as how his room was filled knee high with toys of all sorts and stuffed animals. Perhaps his mother spoiled him too much, but Yui wouldn't know, having gown up without real parental figures until she was old enough to support herself. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't often contribute to the toy pile. A good sixth of those toys she had bought for him. "Shi-zu-ne!"

"Nobody's home!" was the shouted reply. Yui grinned as she slipped off her shoes and lined them up next to Shizune's, noticing that Shouta's weren't in their usual spot.

"If nobody's home, then why are you answering?" Yui shouted back. Her grin widened when Shizune stuck her head out of the kitchen, her dark hair gray from the flour she had put in it. A mock scowl decorated her features.

"Get out of here, you damn brat, before I send Aki after you!" Shizune shouted in a hoarse voice, doing her best to imitate someone three times her age.

Yui laughed. "Forgive the intrusion, obaa-chan!"

With that, Shizune disappeared, apparently returning to the kitchen, grumbling something incoherent. Yui had to admit, she played the part of her grandfather's third wife very well. The old woman, hunched and squinty eyed, had terrified her when she was younger, always threatening to send the dog after her until the very day she died. It wasn't until after the funeral, when she asked an uncle about what would happen to Aki now, more worried about herself than the animal, did she discover that Aki, the ferocious dog, never existed in the first place.

Nearly skipping down to where Shizune had disappeared, Yui stopped at the doorway, not even daring to enter after her friend, who stood at the sink wiping her hair clean with a wet cloth. "Shi-zu-ne." She said, emphasising each syllable in a way that she knew would bother the older woman.

"What?" Shizune snapped, twitching in annoyance. YUi grinned.

"Where's Shouta?" It was a simple enough question, coming from Yui, but it was enough to make Shizune absolutely freeze. Yui took note of this but kept her grin up as if she didn't notice.

"H-he's, umm, at a friend's house." Shizune said, stuttering at first as she quickly started to wipe off her hair. "To spend the night." She added, looking over her shoulder at her friend, who nodded slowly, her expression turning serious.

"I see..." Yui said softly. There was silence. It was only when Yui couldn't take it anymore did she grin again. "I'm so proud out you, Shizune!" It was obvious that Shizune was not expecting such a reaction, judging by the the expression that she was giving Yui. Yui couldn't even describe it. It almost made her want to laugh.

"W-what?"

"You so protective of Shouta, I never expected you to let him go a friend's house. You have a hard enough time sending him to school, after all. It's like you wanted him to grow up to be a momma's boy or something." Yui said. "But you've taken your first steps, Shizune, and now Shouta has a slim chance at becoming a regular, independent person. I'm so proud of you! I would hug you," Yui held out her arms, but didn't move an inch into the kitchen. "But You're out of reach."

Shizune continued to stare at Yui with that same expression on her face before, when the silence was beginning to get awkward, sighing, shaking her head as she placed the towel on the counter beside her. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yep." Yui nodded.

Shizune sighed again. "I see..." She said softly, shaking her head slightly.

"It's okay, I'm sure all first time single mothers go through this."

"Yeah..." Shizune agreed before falling back into a seconds worth of silence. Then she smiled. "Well, the food's done already if your hungry."

Yui felt herself straighten at the mention of food. "Really?" She asked, eyes widening. Food. She liked food.

* * *

Shizune watched with a slightly reserved expression as Yui leaned back from the many now empty dishes that had been placed in front of her. "Ah..." the younger female sighed, content. "That was you're best, Shizune. The best ever."

Shizune, with a small smile that hopefully didn't seem as forced as it was, replied with a simple thank you, trying to make her tone as thankful as possible. It was almost unbearable, to sit there like that, her best friend totally oblivious, complimenting on her cooking while her son was somewhere, terrified. It almost made what she had to do all that moe bearable. But then again, that was a lie. Perhaps, at this moment, she could bear the thought. Shizune knew, though, that, after tonight, things will never be the same between the two women, no matter the outcome.

But, no matter what, Shouta was first in her heart.

Was what she had to do a bad thing because of that?

As Yui continued to shower her with compliments, each in exchange for gratitude, Shizune kept that smile on her face, even if it was hard. She hated this. Hated this, hated it into eternity. But, she would do it million times over for Shouta.

Besides, she shouldn't think like it'll all be over, anyway. Because, _he_ would save Yui. She was sure of it.

When it became clear that Yui wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Shizune thanked her once more and stood, gathering as many dirty dishes as she could in her arms as she did so. Her younger friend, standing quickly to offer help, never had a problem admitting her large appetite, and seemed quite proud of her curvy figure, while Shizune had trouble keeping her current weight in check. The thought of all the unfairness was bitter, and she nearly frowned, but held it back.

Without speaking, Shizune walked into the kitchen; Yui, still spouting compliments, followed after her.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**OKay, sorry, there's no L action in this chap. Hopefully, in the next chap, he will at least make his appearance. I hope you enjoyed, even if it was short. **

**Until next update, **

**-tcf**


End file.
